The Lion and the Ogre
by Lord of the Saiyans
Summary: Leomon is gone and the Dark Masters have been defeated. But it seems that a new evil is rising in their place. As the Digimon Emperor extends his grasp over the Digital World and with no sign of the Chosen anywhere it falls to two unlikely friends to make a stand against the evil.
1. Old Friendships Renewed

Ogremon stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking the vast sea of trees. It was night-time and the wind was just strong enough to whip through his hair without it being uncomfortable. He clutched his studded bone club in one hand with an almost lazy lop-sided grip. It was another beautiful night in the digital world. Heh, just so long as no one else knew that he liked to watch the stars at night. Now _that _would be a blow to his virus street-cred. He blamed it on Leomon. He must have fought him far too much, he'd spent too much time around him. He was starting to think like him. To think like a vaccine instead of a virus. A virus oughtn't enjoy sunsets and night skies. A virus ought to be intent on fighting and winning and growing stronger so that he could fight again. So he could Digivolve. Once, Ogremon _had _been like that, hadn't he? It had been so long ago now... it was hard to remember to tell the truth. Ogremon lived in the present, he didn't look back into the past very often. But he remembered it in a strange half-way. Not the actual events but the emotions, the feelings. He'd die before he admitted it to anyone else of course but he didn't like what little he did remember. He remembered the darkness. Of course, as a virus attribute Ogremon would be one of the first to admit that there was nothing actually wrong with darkness per-say but this particular darkness had been different. Then there was that whole mess that was his time with Devimon and...

Well, he preferred not to think about it if he were at all honest with himself. His life had changed so much in that short time. At first all he had been concerned about was growing stronger and defeating Leomon so that no one would ever stand in his way again. Of course, he _still_ wanted to fight Leomon but it was for entirely different reasons. What these reasons were he wasn't too sure himself. Maybe it was just a left-over thing from his heritage as a virus. Maybe he just didn't like Leomon... but he doubted it. Because he did like Leomon. In a twisted, malformed way his rival was the closest friend he had ever had. The two had clashed more times than he could count. They new each other as only the truest rivals could. They'd weathered wounds and blows by each other's fists and they had even fought together on occasion. It was only lately that Ogremon was beginning to truly realise it, but there had never been any real malice in their fights. Not even when he worked for Devimon. It had always been more akin to a contest than a real life or death fight. The two of them warring as they had done countless times, improving their technique against each other. He'd even held off on a few death-blows in his time and he knew as a fact that Leomon had done the same. Nether of them had ever wanted their eternal war to end. Not really. It was like the two of them were connected; they had a destiny. To battle for all time. It was their purpose, the meaning of their lives. Ogremon had known that he would never delete Leomon and that Leomon would never delete him. There had been comfort in that. They had been rivals but he could never remember a point in time when he had thought of Leomon as ''enemy.'' The Ogremon code was very strict on that matter. Enemies were to be defeated and destroyed. Rivals were to be kept and treasured. You could tell the worth of a mon by his rivals. If it was true then Ogremon was very rich indeed. Leomon was the best rival he'd ever had. He had thought it was never going to end...

And then it had.

Leomon had been deleted while fighting MetalEtemon and he had been forced to stand by and watch. He still remembered the feeling of absolute helplessness. He'd tried to fight, he really had but MetalEtemon was a mega. Ogremon had been thrown aside, tossed around like he was nothing. Then, SabreLeomon had come and Ogremon remembered feeling excited by his oldest rival. The power that had body contained. Leomon had become a mega and if there was one thing that Ogremon knew it was that their powers had to be balanced against each other. Call it fate or destiny or whatever. The point was that ether SabreLeomon would cease to be or that Ogremon himself would become a mega. And Leomon would never let himself lose to a punk like MetalEtemon. Then Leomon's damn heart had got in his way and he'd jumped into the path of an attack aimed for one of the kids. Ogremon had been dumbstruck then. How could Leomon sacrifice his own life for that of a human? But then, he probably would have done the same wouldn't he? The Digi-Destined had helped him more than they knew. Mimi and Joe in particular. Joe who had healed him and Mimi who had believed in him. It was thanks to her sincerity that they had been able to gather their army to fight the last of the Dark Masters. Ogremon couldn't have admitted it to himself at that point but he probably would have done the same. Heh, that was all the proof he needed that Leomon had been rubbing off on him.

But then Leomon was deleted and he was alone. How could be describe the feeling? The isolation? He'd known for all his life that he and Leomon would wind up fighting for all eternity. They would ether die at the same time or not at all. Hell, he'd never even considered that Leomon would do something stupidly heroic and get himself deleted. And it was worse... Primary Village had been destroyed when Leomon was reconfigured so he couldn't simply be reborn. Ogremon had never felt so alone in hid life. He was purposeless, adrift in a harsh sea. What was the point in fighting any more? But then the Digi-Destined had wanted to go to Primary Village and Ogrmon simply had to go with them. At the time, he hadn't really known why. Now of course he knew. Leomon's spectre had been looking over his shoulder, and the Ogremon code required him to help those who had offered him aid...but he also did it on his own. He _wanted _to help the Digi-Destined. It had been one of those first steps on the road to what he was now. He'd looked at those two kids and their partners... and he had wondered what Leomon would do. But had he helped them because Leomon would have done it...or because he wanted to do it? At the start it was maybe because of Leomon but by the end of it it was because someone had to do it. With Mimi's sincerity and Joe's reliability he'd learned and eventually he'd stood by their side with all his heart. Cliché as it sounded. Just so long as no virus-attribute ever heard him say that of course. His rep would be ruined faster than you could say ''Devimon.''

Still; even though he had stood at the side of the Digi-Destined during the battle with the Dark Masters he had nevertheless felt...empty. Drained, ever since Leomon passed away. Heh, who ever thought that he would mourn that overgrown cat? But he did and he was still mourning him four years later. What was he for now? Why did he exist? He'd always known deep down that his purpose was to fight and defeat Leomon...

_''Why? What will you do when you defeat Leomon?'' _Echoed a voice from a time long ago. Back then, he had reacted with confusion. Leomon couldn't die, that would completely invalidate the whole thing! The point was the fight, not the conclusion. The fight could never end. It danced in his blood; it boiled in his soul. The fight was his purpose as much as it had once been Leomon's. But then, Leomon had chosen a new purpose hadn't he? He hadn't always been such a goody-goody. He'd always been a good guy, true enough. But he'd made a decision long ago to help those who needed it; he'd travelled the world and fought to free those kept in chains. He'd battled dark Digimon much stronger than he. He'd won a few, lost a few but he never ever gave up. Ogremon had always respected that about him. Now that he thought about it, there was a lot that he respected about Leomon. Too bad he didn't realise back when he was alive.

Of course, Leomon would be back. Eventually. But would he remember? Would he still even be_ **a**_ Leomon never-mind THE Leomon? Would their battle continue or would it wither away and die? He didn't know any of it. The thoughts had tormented him since Leomon passed away. Was he doomed to be like this forever? The soul survivor of a war that was never meant to end. Looking out over the trees, enshrouded in darkness. Never sure what to do, not even knowing what his life was for. He didn't want to be like that; he wanted a purpose. He had never had to search for one before. It had always been to defeat Leomon. Had always been so simple, laid out before him like a smooth road. Clear to see. Now...now he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. In his darkest hour he had thought about letting himself be destroyed but some part of him at rebelled. That wasn't him. Ogremon was a fighter, a warrior. He would never just give up. Never surrender.

Suddenly, a fork of lightning split the sky apart. There was a booming roar of thunder. Raising his arm to shield his eyes, Ogremon peered down at the trees below. He could see the flying form of an Airdramon now. Cutting over the trees like a great flying serpent. _Now what would he be doing here? _Ogremon wondered. Airadramon usually kept to themselves; they had no reason to bother with places like this. He had a bad feeling about this.

The sky filled with the radiance of light once more, pulsing veins of energy ripping the clouds apart. Outlined against the sudden brilliance Ogremon spotted a figure on the ground. The trees swayed to and fro, and wouldn't have been able to see him if it weren't for the light. It was a small figure, An Elecmon or a Gotsumon and it was running as fast as it could. The Airdraon let loose a roar that seemed to split the sky and pressed on. Gaining on the smaller Digimon with each lazy beat of its great wings.

He frowned. Ogremon knew he shouldn't get involved. It wasn't his business. Airdramon was strong. Very strong. He didn't know if he could beat him _and _Airdramon was a vaccine-attribute putting him at an advantage over Ogremon. It wasn't his fight and there was a good chance that he would lose. He shouldn't get involved he didn't need to, hell maybe the little guy deserved it! But he felt bad even thinking that. Because Leomon watched him from across the gulf of time.

"Damn you, furball." He growled.

Gathering his energy, he leapt from the cliff trusting to his powerful muscles to protect him on impact. The tree whipped past him, welting his skin with their branches. But there was nothing too big and he landed on his feet. The fleeing Elecmon skidded to a stop as the massive green monster appeared in front of it. It looked terrified and tired. It was hurt, blood trickled from small wounds all over its body.

"H-help me." He gasped, weakly reaching for Ogremon.

Ogremon hauled him up and slung him over his shoulders like he was nothing. The little guy didn't weigh much. Ogremon wasn't even sure why he was doing this. Maybe helping people was a habit. It didn't much matter now anyway. He was committed and there was nothing for it but to continue.

" What happened to you." He hissed to the hurt Elecmon as he ran through the forest. Dodging between trees, he aimed for one of the lesser known paths that would take them to a series of caves.

" I don't know." The little guy replied. " We were just relaxing...and suddenly all these black rings come flying out of nowhere and it all went crazy." He started to sob softly. "I-I don't want to be like them!"

"You're not going to." Ogremon growled. Dark rings? He'd never heard of such a thing but it sounded bad. He'd need to get to the bottom of it. And he would, just as soon as he got this guy to safety.

Sprinting quickly, the sound of Airdramon fading into the background he made for the caves. He could let Elecmon rest there for a while and hide out until the Airdramon gave up. Then, he'd get in contact with a few old friends. Andromon would know what was going on.

Then things went from bad to worse. Springing out of the tree cover, intent on reaching the caves just to the north, he was thrown from his feet by a fiery explosion. Growling as he picked himself up, he looked around wild-eyed for an escape route. He way was blocked by three DarkTyrannomon. He stiffened. This did not look good... he was strong enough and skilled enough to take on one or maybe even two DarkTyrannomon but three at the same time was too much for even him. He could run but...

He wouldn't be able to take Elecmon with him, no time and he would slow him down. Once he would have gone without a thought. But now he simply cursed to himself took out his bone-club. This didn't look good.

But he wouldn't go down without a fight!

"Pummel Whack!"

The three DarkTyrannomon fired in sync, their blasts combing and forcing his own one back. Suddenly fighting a losing battle, he was forced to take a step back. Then another. The searing pain of their attacks drew closer, his own one fading. _I just can't hold it... _

In the instaint before his Pummel Whack collapsed completely he noted that each of the DarkTyrannomon bore a dark ring around their legs. _Is this what Elecmon meant?_

Then, there was pain. He roared, sliding across the ground, writhing, trying to stand. It was no good, he just didn't have the power. He tried to see if Elecmon had managed to crawl away, but he was still too badly injured.

_No! I won't let it end like this!_

As the DarkTyrannomon drew closer, Ogremon forced himself to stand on his own two feet once more. He looked into their eyes and saw no mercy there, no remorse. DarkTyrannomon didn't usually work together this well, something was controlling them...

" Damn it. I won't let it end like this."

" Fire Blast"

"Fire Blast"

"FIRE BLAAASSST!"

Three blazing orbs of fire rushed forwards to meet him and Ogremon knew his end was at hand. But the same part of him that had refused simply to lie down and die rose again,

" Pummel Whack!"

_I could really use some help here. _ He thought desperately. To his surprise, his prayer was answered. A bulky figure surged from the trees, Ogremon realised he must have been tracking the Elecmon already.

And then, there was only light as the fires approached and he braced himself for his own destruction.

" FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

And Ogremon knew hope.

The end...?

AN: This is a one-shot. Mostly it was centred on Ogremon himself however I did put a little action in there at the end. Hope you enjoyed it, if you're wondering about the cliffhanger its actually a lead-up to a new fic that I'm planning. Mostly it would be centred around Ogremon and Leomon in the Digital World during the Emperor's reign, trying to put right what is wrong etc. Drop a review and tell me if you think its a good idea... or simply drop a review and tell me if you loved the fic/hated it.

Remember, reviews are the natural food of the wild author! If you don't feed us, we starve to death!


	2. That Most Bitter Irony

The flickering fire crackled merrily as it ate through the small pile of logs that they had carefully gathered. Ogremon sat as close as safety would permit; his knees drawn up and his arms circling them. He gazed into the fire; but though his eyes followed the flickering, dancing shape of the ever-shifting flames he wasn't really looking at them.

His attention was focused on the champion-Digimon that now stood with his back to the flame. The wind running through his damn hair and tossing it in the wind all heroic-like. Ogremon had never figured out how he managed to do that. A thousand different emotions clashed within the virus-Digimon. Chief amongst them was a strange sense of joy, a savage joy but a joy nonetheless. His hand was twitching. He wanted to reach for his club and in another time, he already would have done that.

But for some reason he didn't really feel like it right now. Part of himn wanted to know why but a part of him already knew. Ghostly images from the past – the Digi-Destined – floated before his mind's eye again and those words echoed in his head.

_What wouold you do if you ever beat Leomon?_

He shook his head from side to side to disperse such musing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Leomon said, moving towards the fire. Ogremon looked him over again; half expecting him to vanish like some phantom from the past; here only to taunt him. But no, this time it was real. Leomon. THE Leomon. His rival and arch-enemy. He'd never thought to see him again and now that he did, he wasn't sure what to say or how to react. Part of him wanted to fight. Hell, all of him did. It was what he did; his whole purpose. His life which had been put on hold upon the death of his rival now beaconed for their destined match to be resumed. He need only reach for his weapon and attack. Leomon would defend himself and they would return to their eternal war. But was that the way? Though there was no doubt that their eternal fight would eventually be resumed; other thoughts concerned him this day.

"What happened?" He said instead. " Those DarkTyrannomon weren't acting right. And I'm a virus type too so I know what I'm talking about. It was almost like..."

"They were being controlled." Leomon said, his voice grim. " The same story that I have been hearing since my return. Strange dark devices descend from the heavens and control whomever they are able to catch. Sound familiar?"

Ogremon raised an eyebrow, remembering the ring-like objects around the DarkTyrannomon's legs. He had thought it mattered little but now that he thoght about it what Leomon said made sense of a sort. But who could do that? The only one with the capability had been Devimon and his Black Gears. A subject that he didn't want to bring up, considering his own actions at that time.

Did Leomon even know how his death had effected him? Did he even care? _That doesn't matter right now. _ He told himself. _ Soon we'll resme our fight and then we can forget all this. _

In a way it was liberating. He no longer had to play hero. He no longer had to pretend to be some big and brave defender of justice and he didn't have to worry about ruining his credit as a virus Digimon by protecting others anymore. Leomon could take care of that. It was his thing, after all.

Still, did he feel a little let down at the prospect?

"I shall take your silence as confirmation." Leomon said, breaking into his thoughts. "These strange devices are created by an unkown force. I do not know who they are or what purpose they champion. However, I intend to find out."

"Oh?" Ogremon looked up at the face of hisd rival. Sure enough; those eyes were brimming with confidence and determination. That same damn look he had whenever he was about to do something stupid and heroic.

The same look he had had when he died.

_The dark blast of energy descended like a bolt of thunder from the sky towards the pink-clad girl. She could only cry out in fear as it fell rapidly- the mega-level attack sure to obliterate the mere human._

"_Mimi!" Leomon roared. The powerful muscles of his mega form bunched as he leapt into the air. He just barely managed to interpose himself between the girl and the attack._

_His scream filled the air. Ogremon could only watch in numb horror as his eternal rival took the brunt of the mega-level attack. He fell limply to the ground as the steel clad form of MetalEtemon laughed._

_Later, after the battle, they had gathered around his form as his data was slowly stripped from his body. _

"_Ogremon, now is not the time to resolve things." He had said with his last breath. " But someday I promise. We will meet again."_

And that has been the last Ogremon or any of the Digi-Destined had seen of the heroic Digimon until now. Ogremon had went on to help the humans fight the Dark Masters; even though he knew that it would likely see his end. Why had he done it? For Leomon? Partly but a part of it was also for the humans.

Bah, what kind of virus was he? Getting sappy like this just didn't fit his style.

"The one who is causing this has begun to raise strange structures of black material. Control Spires, they are being called by those enslaved by his will. He has not made a personal appearance at any of them, that I can find out about but I think that we can change that if we knock some of them down."

"We? Who's this we? You're not indlucing me in this hair-brained scheme, are you?!"

Leomon smiled slightly. "Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it. I am, after all, your rival. I'll just have to fight them alone. Just myself against hordes of mind-controlled slaves who will be fighting to utterly destroy me."

"..."

Ogremon sighed.

"OK, you got me. But after this we get our battle, right?"

"Of course."

"How do you know all this?"

"That is a long story. But suffice it to say that I have been around for a while. I am sorry I could not contact you, but until I regained the champion level, I did not want anyone to know of my return. I spent a great deal of time travelling the digital world in search of knowledge about the builder of these spires but what I have learned troubles me greatly. The Dark Rings have taken control of many of our former allies – as though specifically targeting the group which assisted the original Digi-Destined. This speaks of no good; someone is out to hobble the Digi-Destined and whatever hope they may bring if they should ever return."

"Could they return?" Ogremon asked, curiosity briefly overcoming his usual reluctance to involve himself in Leomon's scheme. "I thought the portals were sealed for good."

"So do I however we cannot forget that the humans have bee nthe cause of many miracles before. If they are needed; I have no doubt they will return to us. But when they do, they will find all of their allies turned against them. Perhaps their own partners even..."

"What do you mean?" Ogremon asked abruptly. It was so hard to imagine any of the human's p[artners turning to the evil side even if they got hit by those weird rings that Leomon was talking about. "Can they really control the Digi-Destined's partners? Even Devimon wasn't sure his gears could do that."

"As I understand it, the rings have been significantly improved upon. I have heard tales of none that have shaken off the control. Vast swathes of the digital Realm are beginning to fall under their influence and I fear that many more will follow."

"Well in that case, what're we waiting for?" Ogremon growled. " Where are we gonna hit?"

"There is a newly built Control Spire in the next sector over." Leomon said. Sitting down, he stared intently into the dancing flames. "If we make good time, we can be there by tomorrow. It should be lightly guarded; multiple Guardromon have been assigned to protect it from raids by the locals who have not yet succumbed. They are made up mostly of rookies and middling champions. They should not be able to withstand an attack from two high tier champions like ourselves."

"So." Ogremon grinned. "We hit the tower and bring it crashing down. Show them its not gonna be as easy as all that. What if we attract attention?"

"That's what I am counting on."

"Ok, so if we're gonna be attracting attention, why not have the others help out? What about Andromon, Frigimon or Meramon? I know those guys would love to help out."

Leomon's face grew dark. "I said the allies of the Digi-Destined were being targeted. The group that stood with them against the Dark Masters is in the most danger."

"No way!" Ogremon interrupted. " I mean sure, Frigimon or Meramon but Andromon? That guy is an ultimate level and strong for even that level! This is the same guy who went toe-to-toe with Piedmon and wasn't instantly crushed. He'd never let some stupid ring control him! He's much too strong."

"I pray that you are right. But I've been unable to get into contact with any of our old allies. Only you, Ogremon. And so, I must ask for your help. Though earlier, I jested with you, if you truly wish not to be involved I understand."

"Are you kidding? Someone's picking off my friends one by one? And making it harder for the Digi-Destined?" Flashes of the girl called Mimi and the boy called Joe who had once helped him propelled him to his feet as he grasped the handle of his bone club. " Of course I'm not gonna just sit back and let this happen!"

Leomon smiled widely. " Much has changed in my absence. If you are willing to call anyone else a friend."

"I, uh, well..." Ogremon became aware that he was starting to blush. "That's not important right now! What is important is that the Control Spire isn't just gonna knock itself down!"

"Well said." Leomon agreed. "Now we should both get some sleep. We have a day of hard work ahead of us."

Ogremon nodded and after a little while decided to get some sleep. By then, Leomon was already sleeping but the ogre knew better than to assume he was defenceless. Many times, he'd tried to ambush the big cat while he was asleep and each one, Leomon had awoken in time to fight him off.

Ogremon looked down at his club, still held firmly in hand. Was Leomon right? Had he really changed that much in his rival's absence? Sure, he'd helped the Digi-Destined, and he'd fought the Dark Masters but that was just repaying his debt. He was a virus Digimon for crying out loud. A good virus was a contradiction in terms!

"You're too much of a bad influence on me." He muttered under his breath.

The next day they awoke at dawn and began to travel. As Leomon predicted, they moved fast. Both of them expert travellers and wanderers in their own right. They had to move slower than they would have liked however because of the constant patrols that were so common as they drew close to their objective. Guardromon in groups of three or more. They could have taken them, but Leomon insisted they preserve the element of surprise and avoid conflict for now.

"There shouldn't be anything in this sector tougher than a Tyrannomon." Leomon said in hushed voice after the third such patrol forced them to hide. " I want them to think that right up until its too late."

"Shouldn't be?"

"There are rumours of a batch of Woodmon who have set up camp in the east of the forest which houses our goal. However, our mission will not take us into that area so it doesn't seem pertinent to the matter at hand."

Even with all the speed they could muster without revealing themselves, it still took a long time to reach the heart of the sector where the tower was located. Ogremon amused himself by questioning his rival.

"So where is this tower exactly? I don't wanna have to wander the sector at random once we destroy it!"

"About that at least, we need not worry. about that." Leomon said. " As I mentioned earlier, the spire is located inside Trojan forest. A thick forest that is to be found in the centre of the sector. I have travelled there during my wandering and found them to be gracious hosts and honourable Digimon. It saddens me to think they now serve the dark spires. Wood town is the centre of local sector and all the strongest Digimon gather there. So when it was overtaken by the Dark Rings..."

"They were all captured." Ogremon said. " We're gonna have to be careful about this. It could be easy to get overrun."

"It seems unlike you to worry about what happens after a fight, Ogremon. Usually the fight itself is incentive enough."

"Like you said, a lot of thins have changed while you were away."

By midday, they had reached the outskirts of the forest and the patrols had intensified tenfold. It seemed they had to hide away in the trees or the bushes every five minutes or so and Ogremon's patience was sorely tested. His hands gripped the handle of his bone club and he had to force himself to refrain from leaping out and attacking the latest of the ever-present patrols.

"If there are so many enemies." Leomon confided in him as they slowly drew near. " I don't know if we can disable them all without destroying them. I have no wish to harm the innocent."

"What if we hit the rings?" Ogremon thought aloud. " When Devimon used the Black Gears, if the ge`ar was destroyed the Digimon was free. Maybe its the same here."

"Good idea. We'll try it out. I hope that you're right because otherwise I don't know if we'll be able to hold back without putting ourselves in great danger."

"You can hold back all ya want, but if it comes to it I'm going full out. I just got you back! No way I'm letting anyone else delete you until I've had my try!"

"You say that now, and once I would have believed it. But would you really delete a helpless Digimon whose only crime was being controlled by evil? Controlled in a way very similar to Devimon's touch?"

"I..." Ogremon frowned. " Just keep moving."

Eventually, they reached their target; Ogremon peered from the branches of the ancient tree with which he'd taken refuge. He had volunteered to be the scout for one simple reason.

"I'm already green." He''d pointed out to Leomon. " And I'm much better at hiding. Comes with being the bad guy and all that."

Slowly, his eyes swept the clearing which had been carved into the heart of the forest. Wide enough to hold a small town and populace enough to fill said town. Everywhere he looked, he could see Guardromon in their droves. Marfching in their mechanical fashion; patrolling the edges of the clearing. About fifteen of them surrounded the tower itself.

And what a sight that tower was; angular and as dark as the night. It rose up higher than the tallest tree. Though he was a bit surprised that it was so thin. He'd expected it to be more building-y and less like a monument.

Surrounding the tower in a wide radius there were other buildings. The burned out remnants of a town that had had the misfortune of being too close to where the tower was to be put up. Taking one look at it; he doubted anyone but mind-controlled slaves lived there now.

As well as the guards, Ogremon could pick out slaves. Mostly in the town but some of them seemed to be bowing in front of the spire and several looked to be returning from or going to some other part of the forest. They were mainly Gotsumon with a few Pumpkinmon thrown in for good measure.

That concerned him. Pumpkinmon were ultimate level Digimon and if they could be controlled, was Andromon reallly safe? But, he consoled himself. Pumpkinmon were weak for that level. Andromon would be much stronger.

The Pumpkinmon would be the biggest threat; he thought. Even though they were weak they were still ultimate and a group of them working together would be able to bring ether of them down. That said; if the Guardromon managed to bring their numbers to bear on them, the same could happen.

It'd be a nasty situation ether way.

Later, back at the camp, he relayed his thoughts to Leomon. The lion-man Digimon listened in silence and nodded.

"I believe that you are correct in your thoughts. A frontal attack would be quickly swamped by superior numbers. Given their size and power, attacking during the day would be asking to be defeated."

"What if we attack at night?" Ogremon suggested, the idea coming naturally to the virus Digimon. " It's how I got the drop on you a few times and you're really fast. You'd be able to make it to the tower in a few moments if I caused a distraction."

" But that leaves you fighting alone against the defenders. If two of us cannot be assured victory, one of us would be courting certain defeat."

"Nu-ah." Ogremon grinned. " Not if I attack through the town at night. Set a fire to a few of the intact buildings alight again panic the slaves and then lead the Guardromon on a merry chase. I've done it before. Works every time."

"Ignoring for the moment the fact you claim to have tried this before." Leomon said. "Are you sure that you can elude your pursuers while I make a break for the tower?"

"As sure as can be. You sure you can bring the tower down? You''ll not get two shots at it."

"You have felt the wrath of my attack first hand. You tell me."

"Ok put it that way and you'll be fine!"

And so, the plan was finalized. Ogremon and Leomon would both approach through the town. After a few moments, Ogremon would begin his rampage and draw the guards' attention. At the point where things started to get rough, he was to use the confusion to slip away back into the forest; leading the guards with him if he could.

Leomon was to use the confusion plus his greater speed to make a run for the tower. While Ogremon hoped to draw a great deal of their focus, trusting that the guards would all follow him was foolish. Leomon would have to try to incapcitate the remnander and do it quickly enough that no one got out a warning. At that point, he'd have a few moments to launch his attack on the tower itself. Once it crumbled, Leomon would make his escape and the two would meet back at the camp-site. Failing that,, they were to meet back in the previous sector where Leomon had ambushed the DarkTyrannomon.

It all seemed fine and dandy on paper, Ogremon thought to himself. But things rarely went that well in real life.

He was standing in the shadows of the farthest building in town. It was late at night and the moon was high in the sky. Most of the slaves had retired for the night but the Guardromon were as vigilant as ever. As machines they never rested and Ogremon knew that if he made even one slip, he was through. Guardromon weren't the toughest champions but they weren't exactly weak ether. Their armour was very thick and if a few of them hit him at once, even the luck that had lasted him through the battle against the Dark Masters would likely fail to save him.

There was another, though unspoken, threat in the minds of the two champions as they prepared their ambush. The Dark Rings had not been spotted flying free about this sector yet. The only ones here were the ones controlling the slaves. Still, it was not impossible that they would run into a few and if so it was imperative that they destroy them before they could latch onto their bodies. Ogremon still recalled that according to Leomon, no Digimon had been able to resist them and though he put on a front of confidence he was not arrogant enough to think that he would be the exception to that.

He nodded silently to his rival as Leomon slipped away into the darkness.

_Good luck. And don't you dare get killed. I'm the only one allowed to do that to you. _

Alone now with his thoughts; the anxities that he had surpressed in the presence of his rival all flooded to the forefront of his mind. What if his plan didn't work? What if they failed to destroy the tower? What if they were all mind-controlled? He'd just got his rival back. He couldn't bare to see their eternal battle stalled again.

But there was no time for doubts. He had faced the Dark Masters; a champion against four megas. And thoough he had had his friends around him at the time, he knew that this was a much lesser challlange.

He could do this.

He **would **do this.

For Joe and Matt and Sora and all the other Digi-Destined who, if they managed to get back would be walking right into a trap.

If whoever was in charge of the Dark Rings expected it to be easy to set up the Digi-Destined, they were in for another thing coming! No one was going to ambush his friends.

Not while Ogremon was around.

It was time. Taking one last deep breath Ogremon roared. The roar of a virus Digimon intent on bloody murder. As windows slammed open and worried faces appeared from them, he kicked off from the darkness and raised his fist.

"**Pummel Whack!"**

Light in the distance. And the sound of explosions. That meant Ogremon had begun his attack.

"I hope you can handle this." He said softly as he bounded; a golden-yellow blur. Of course, he had fought Ogremon many times before and each time been impressed with the power of his rival. Often, he had wondered on what the virus might be able to do if he used that power for good.

Well, he was using it for good now. And Leomon wasn't about to let that go to waste. Worry twisted in his gut but he ignored it. Ogremon was a warrior and warriors fought battles. And Leomon had faith in his one time enemy and constant rival that Ogremon would be able to handle whatever came up.

All he could do was hope that he could say the same for himself.

The tower was fast approaching. He had left the town behind seconds before Ogremon began his barrage. Leomon was fast, and he knew that he had to put a lot of distance between them for this to work.

The tower. He had to focus. Had to bring it down with one good hit. He was powerful; he had fought evil for all of his previous life. He could do this. He knew he could.

It was odd now, to be back in the body of Leomon. He had not mentioned it to his rival but he was newly evolved; having spent most of his trip as the humble Elecmon. Only once he finally reattained his old heights had he felt ready to begin the fight for justice anew.

But now was not the time to dwell upon the past; for the tower was right in front of him and he could see the guards - five Guardromon – fanning out and aiming their weapons at him as he approached.

Not if he could help it.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

The golden lion head roared from his fist in a flash of light and struck the ground at their feet. Throwing chunks of rubble into the air and knocking them off-balance. By the time they recovered he was in amongst them. With a flash, he drew his knife and slashed at the nearest one. The scream of metal on metal met his ears and he winced.

The knife didn't cut.

Not good.

One Guardromon threw a clumsy punch backed by robotic power. Leomon dodged to the side nimbly. He couldn't back off; Guardromons' most powerful attack was their ranged one and what was more, given even a second these could call for reinforcements and Ogremon's whole plan would be for nothing.

He could destroy these Guardromon easily of course. Their power wasn't as mighty as his own but that was against his principles. These poor Digimon were being controlled and were not fighting of their own free will. To destroy them now would be as bad as the evil he fought. He would not stoop to it.

_Even if it cost him his life? _ Asked a tiny voice in his head.

He chose to answer by lunging at one of the robots who was trying to gain distance. He grabbed hold of its helmet and with his powerful muscles pulled it up into the air. Slamming it down on a second Guardromon with all his might

There was a mighty clang and the two were still.

That was a lesson he'd learned long ago. When exact methods fail, you can always falll back on raw strength if you know how to direct it.

Two of the remaining free charged him at once. He met the first head-on, avoiding its strike by a hairsbreadth and lashing his knee into its armoured chest. Pain exploded in the limb but he got the desired result. His raw power enough to bend the metal that protected the Guardromon and send it falling to the ground.

Unfortunately, his now painful knee prevented him from dodging the second strike which caught him in the chest and reminded him that though Guardromon were clumsy, the were entirely constructed of metal and powered by advanced robotics.

They had far more than mere muscle on their side.

The pain of the blow blinded him to the next attack by the Guardromon who slammed an uppercut into his face. Leomon staggered and the Guardromon moved to finish but at the last second, the lion Digimon rallied.

His hand moved faster than the eye could see; flinging his knife with all his strength. It flew true; striking the Guardromon in the one place that was not armoured.

The eyes.

There was a spark of loose electricity as the knife hit home and the Guardromon slumped to the ground. Leomon felt little bad for inflicting the damage but knew that Guardromon could be repaired. What would be a permanent crippling injury to most Digimon was a momentary annoyance to them.

However, now he lacked a weapon and the final Guardromon had cleared enough distance to puts its primary weapon to work.

"Guardian Barrage!"

Five or six tiny missiles screamed from the Guardromon's arms and homed in on the defenceless Leomon.

No time to think of anything else, he reacted on instinct. Calling upon his power.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

His signature attack flew true intercepting the missiles in a single mighty explosion that sent both Digimon reeling.

Leomon recovered first. Pausing only to reclaim his knife, he dashed at the final guardian and brought it down with a blow to the face and three kicks to the chest. When he was done, his limbs ached in pain but the Guardromon had been disabled.

That had been close. Had the fight gone on any longer and they might have had a chance to get a message off.

Sheathing his knife, he turned to regard the towering spire that now lay before him.

"Just you and me now." He growled. Leomon summoned his power; calling on all the might that he had refused to wield against the Guardromon.

"F**ist of the** **Beast King!"**

"Twin Sickle!"

Two crescents of pain lashed across his back and Leomon threw back his head in pain. Stumbling ,he caught him and spun around in time to avoid a second attack.

The Digimon that stood against him was massive; fully as big as himself. Bigger even on its insectoid legs. Wings beat so quickly at its back that they couldn't be seen but as blurs and its arms were massive scythe-like blades.

Snimon. A champion praying mantis Digimon with a very bad attitude. And – as he focused on it- a Dark Ring around its hind leg.

This was not going to be fun.

"All right then." He said, trying to focus himself. " Let's see how well you do when your foe hasn't got his back turned!"

Ogremon ducked behind a burning wall as a barrage of rockets exploded where he had stood but moments before. The town was in chaos; any building not already burned had been put to the torch and he was now amusing himself by trading blows with the Guardromon. Using the network of alleys to disappear and reappear in unexpected directions.

Speaking of which...

He leapt out from behind his attackers and drew upon his dark power.

"Pummel Whack!"

The dark blast of energy seared into the Guardromon's back and sent it reeling. Unlike Leomon, Ogremon had no compunctions against unleashing most of his power. Even if it risked the death of his target, so long as he didn't actually _try _to kill them, it was all good right?

At least, it had been serving him well. Several Guardromon already littered the streets in various states of destruction. He'd been careful not to hit them too hard and was pretty sure they could be fixed. At least, none of 'em had been deleted so he took that as a sign that his plan was working out.

As another trio of the robotic Digimon let loose their rockets, he ducked away again. Even given his superiority to the Guardromon, this was getting too hot for comfort. He had to be careful not to get caught out in the open or else he'd be brought down in moments.

Maybe it was time to make his escape?

The answer was practically handed to him as the whole building he'd been using for cover exploded in a molten fireball. Flinging the ogre into the air to land with a crash and a jolt of pain.

Blinking back tears; he saw his attacker and his heart leapt to his mouth.

"DarkTyrannomon." He grunted, picking himself up." Don't suppose you wanna tell me where you came from?"

The dark dinosaur only roared back; the virus that had turned the formerly peaceful Digimon into a psychotic killer backed by the mind-control of the ring allowed no free thought at all. Not even enough to form words.

It darted forward; murder in its ruby eyes. Ogremon leapt into the air; avoiding its tail and smacked it in the head with his club. It jerked back, blinking in pain and Ogremon jumped away before it could retaliate.

This wasn't good; he could take DarkTyrannomon all right but not here. If he was still for even one moment the remaining Guardromon would gang up on him and he'd be history.

He had to think fast. Wait. Fast.

That was it! The Guardromon were slow and clumsy; he could lose them while leading the more nimble, if not agile, DarkTyranomon into the forest. Once inside, he could deal with it and then circle around if he had to!

"So you wanna fight?" He growled. "Well then try to catch me!"

And with that, he turned tail and ran.

As he'd predicted, the Guardromon quickly fell behind. Their metal frames good for armouring their internals but bad for pursuing a fleeing enemy of Ogremon's stature.

He ducked into the forest with only DarkTyrannomon on his tail. And boy was he on his tail; Ogremon could feel his hot breath on his back all the way to the forest. Any second, he expected it to breath in and to expel the fiery attack that was its signature.

But it seemed that this DarkTyrannomon was ether too angry to think about it or too far gone to even know it could. It kept making futile swipes at him with its tail and claws. Though it came close a few times, Ogremon managed to avoid getting hit until they were well within the forest.

Now they were within the trees; Ogremon could move much more freely here; scaling one of the larger ones and watching as the dark dinosaur lost track of him amidst the branches. He knew it wouldn't take it long to decide to bring down the whole tree so he struck first.

"Pummel Whack!"

The attack struck the dinosaur rght between the eyes. Blinding it with a savage roar. Next, he leapt free, bringing his club in a wide arching blow right down upon the head of the savage monster.

There was an audible cracking sound and the dinosaur collapsed beneath the blow. The ground shook with the force of the impact and Ogremon waited a second to see if it would rise. But he had managed to knock it down for a while at least.

Finally with some breathing room, he noted that this tyrannomon had a black ring around it legs like the ones who had chase the Elecmon.

"Time for a little experiment! Pummel Whack!"

One direct attack and the ring was shattered. He'd need to wait and see if it had released the digimon from the mind-control but he suspected that it did.

"Well, well, well." He said to himself as he allowed his body to relax. " Looks like another day of hard work pays off. I wonder if Leomon has brought down that tower just yet?

His question was about to be answered in the worst way possible. For out of the branches there appeared a familiar figure.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Ogremon crumpled under the surprise attack as Leomon strode forwards; the dark ring on his upper arm shining.

**Several Moments Earlier. **

"Twin Sickle!" The two crescents of red light seared through the as Leomon kicked off from the ground. Managing to sail overhead as they struck the black surface of the very spire that their originality sought to defend.

A few spiderweb cracks appeared as the dark building abosrbed the attack. But Leomon didn't have time to focus on that now. His knife was in his hand in a flash of motion.

"I don't wish to harm you." He growled. " But if you force me to, I will defend myself! Fist of the BEAST KING!"

Unlike the Guardromon; Snimpon was fast enough to evade; the constant low hum of its wing-beat growing in itnensity sas it took to the sky with a nasty chuckle.

"You're slow, Leomon. Slow and old."

"I was unaware that slaves of the dark rings could speak."

"Oh I can do more than that. TWIN SICKLE!"

This time the energy attack slammed him on the surprised Digimon. Leomon grunted as the attack struck him head-on. Forcing him back though to his credit he didn't fall to the ground or show any other sign of pain.

"If you can talk...if you can think... then you will answer my questions. Why do you turn against your fellow Digimon and aid the Dark Rings in controlling new slaves? You Snimon are vaccine digimon. Created to hunt viruses and yet now you work beside them? What happened to you?"

"I saw the truth Leomon. Do you expect some cliched statment about how the Dark Ring opened my mind? Well you won't get it! The best you'll get is the taste of my blade as I cleave your head from your body. King of the beasts...bah. Your day is through!"

Snimon charged; no fancty attacks this time. Just his speed, and the two scythed arms that were its main weapons. Leomon braced; no time to run and he couldn't fire off an attack quickly enough. But his weapon was already to hand and he knew just what to do.

He leapt at the charging whirlwind of death. Snimon's claw strikes were as fast as lightning and his blades sharp enough to sever a whole tree in one blow. Leomon had seen them in action before; though usually he'd been on their side. Despite their monstrous appearance, Snimon were often the good guys. Serving as roaming Hunter Killers on the lookout for virus Digimon and other criminals.

But not all Snimon were good; Leomon had fought them before.

They met in a clash of blades. The shrieks of metal shattered the night and if Leomon had a thought to spare from the fighting ,he'd have noted that the element of surprise was now well and truly lost. His bladesmanship was good; but he was no master swordsman and it began to show quickly.

**Slash**; Snimon's left blade bite into his right arm. Leomon flinched as the pain flooded his system. He might have cried out but at the same time; the other blade lightly sliced along his chest. The wound was shallow but painful and it made Leomon give ground quite quickly as the overbearing insect pressed the advantage.

As it came it talked.

"I told you Leomon. You're old, out of practice. Some hero you turned out to be. You protected the Digimon under your care right up until you vanished! Then, you just let anything happen to them! But I'll get revenge for that! I'll cut you into so many pieces they'll nebver find all of you!"

But Leomon wasn't listening. Though giving ground rapidly now, and though taking wound after wound, he was focused soley on one thing.

He was counting.

"One, one, one, that's three. Two from the other and then back to the first. Three again and then four from the second." He muttered under his breath. "That means..."

Abruptly, his back slammed into the solid surface of the control spire. He had nowhere else to go and they both knew it.

Victory lit up the Snimon's compound eyes.

"Now die!"

He threw his body forwards despite the many cuts and slashes. His knife flashed as he drew it across the thorax of the insect. Green ichor poured from the wound. But his knife didn't penetrate deeply; and with a single motion Snimon caught him a glancing blow to the face.

Blood covered one eye as he staggered back. This time stumbling into the spire rather than bumping. Pain overcame him and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"So the great Leomon kneels to me? Flattering, '''hero'' but it won't save your life. I'll destroy you in the name of the Digimon Emperor!"

"Digimon Emperor?" Beneath the fur of his blood-soaked face, Leomon's mouth formed into a grin. " That's all I needed to hear."

"Wh-?" But before Snimon could finish his question, Leomon was up. With no sign of his previous weakness, he called out the name of his signature attack and sent the golden lion head roaring at the insect.

Like Leomon had done earlier; Snimon took the hit head on. But he emerged in far worse condition; his chitinous armour was scarred and scratched. Ichor-blood dripped from too many wounds to count and his limbs were shaking as he tried to support himself.

"You set a trap..." Snimon gasped. His legs gave way and he fell to the ground with a thump. Leomon paused for a second; gasping for air. His chest felt like it was on fire; his every limb ached and the cuts that he had taken – far more than he'd meant to - each tortured him with an individual pain. But he had managed to pull off the victory after all.

"You were a worthy foe." He said; carefully not betraying the weakness on his face or body language. Now, if Ogremon was correct I shall remove your ring and restore your mind. You'll thank me for this."

"Sure..." Snimon groaned. " But before you do, I have a confession to make."

"And what's that?"

"You're not the only one...who can set a trap."

There was a sound like metal shooting through the air and then Leomon screamed in agony as a steel form fitted itself snugly about his arm.

**Present.**

"Leomon? Is that you?" Ogremon picked himself up with a groan. That attack had really done a number on him. Not to mentioned he was already tired from the fighting and running. To be ambushed by his rival now was the last thing that he had expected.

Leomon just growled. Like a feral animal, his lips pulled up to reveal his sharp canine teeth. With a sudden motion, he shoot forwards. His knife flashed out only to be parried by the bone club of his enemy.

Sparks flew but both weapons rebounded with equal force. Leomon launched a barrage of overhead strikes, trying to tire out the already exhausted Ogremon.

Ogremon for his part defended. Though it was against his nature as a virus; he was usually the aggressor in any battle and his lack of practice when on the defence quickly began to show.

Pain speared through his shoulder as the knfie bite into it lightly. Dark blood ran from the wound as Ogremon snarled in anger.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!"

He charged; swinging his club like a heavy instrument. Leomon backed off in danger of being brained by the wild swings. But the second he'd cleared the ground, he pointed his fist.

"Fist of...the beast KING!"

Ogremon was hurled back as the explosion erupted around him. Slammed into one of the trees so hard he was still seeing stars when Leomon stalked over to him. So much like the lion he took his name after.

Dazed, Ogremon tried to stand.

"L-Leomon you gotta fight this! Now normally I'm not adverse to fightin' you and I know I said any time and any place. But the middle of a warzone isn't quite what I had in mind! Least, not a war that we hadn't started ourselves."

Leomon darted forwards; Ogremon brought his club down with all his savage strength. Lemon caught it with his blade. Sparks flew again and the two locked eyes. Leomon's eyes were dark and empty.

"L-Leomon." Ogremon just had time to mutter before the lion-man Digimon used his superiior position to knock him back a few steps and free the blades.

This was followed by a smart slash across the ogre's chest before he could react and a kick to his face.

Stumbling, Ogremon just managed to right himself in time to dodge the knight thrust to his throat. Leomon's blows were wicidly fast and Ogremon founf himself being outpaced. This was always the problem during their fights;; Ogremon arguably had more raw power but Leomon had always been able to press forward anyway. When your opponent can land two blows for each one you do, a battle is anything but equal. Usually, Ogremon would have used the element of suprirse or some other trick but this time it was Leomon who'd ambushed him.

Heh. He never thought he would live to see the day that _that _would happen.

Leomon's knife flashed in the half-light cast by the stars as it dove for Ogremon's throat. The green-skinned Digimon managed to grab his rival's wrist and halt the blade mere inches from his throat.

"Leomon." He gasped, his eyes darting to and fro in seach of something,, _anything _that he could use to escape. But there was nothing inthe clearing that their fight had taken them into.

This could be it...

Would it be ridiculous to say that he never thought he'd be finished by Leomon? Ok , so the two of them fought all the time and sure, they both *said* they wanted to destroy the other but nether of them had meant it! It was just...talk. Two old rivals sparring verbally before they got down to the real thing. Hell, Ogremon had even held back on some blows on a few occasions and though he didn't know for sure, he suspected Leomon had done the same.

So was this how it was all to end for them? Killed by the hand of his rival...and yet not. For what purpsoe was there to this fight? Leomon was being controlled. He wasn't battling his sworn enemy and eternal rival,, he was just fighting a puppet. A mockery of the bond they shared!

Well, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Pummel Whack!"

Leomon roared as the attack exploded outwards in a cloud of dust and pain; the blast was big enough to catch them both. Ogremon was hurled into a nearby tree which cracked under the strain. Leomon fared little better; the force of the explosion threw him out of the clearing and into the thick forest – where the sound of shattering wood assured Ogremon that his ally-turned-rival had not been spared similar treatment.

Forcing his body to move, the Ogre got to his feet again. That wouldn't Leomon down for long. He had to think of something because as things were now, he wasn't gonna win this fight.

He had to think of something. Desperately, he searched. Struggling to think of anything that could be used to his advantage.

"RAAAARRRRGGHH!" The bestial roar from the trees informed him that he had run out of time. His heart beat faster. What could he do? He had already been tired when the fight started and Leomon was fighting at his best. As though he didn't care for the condition it put his body in.

The ring was likely responsible for that.

He needed to put some distance between himself and Leomon. But if he turned and ran, then Leomon would easily catch him. He needed a plan...

Leomon tore out of the bushes just as he came up with something vaugly approaching workable. With no other choice and his own life on the line, Ogremon grasped the faintest vistages of a stratagy that he had been able to form.

"Sorry about this Leomon! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack!"

The attacks drained the last of his power and as they left his fist, he felt a great weakness overtaking him. His legs felt like they were made of water as he collapsed to the ground.

And each attacked sailed past the beastly Digimon. Not a single one even glanced his form. Leomon roared in victory, every part the primal beast that he took his name from.

"You have lost Ogremon." He snarled. "Prepare to be destroyed. In the name of the Digimon Emperor!"

"Digimon Emperor" Ogremon groaned. Pain was pounding though his body and he had nearly nothing left. But he had to keep Leomon talking because if he didn't, Leomon would be able to finish this fight with just one blow. " So some bozo has come up here and declared himself the ruler of all Digimon? You know that we're not going to stand for that."

"You speak as though you have some measure of authority. You do not. You are a virus Digimon whom I have spent my life trying to destroy. And now, I shall finally suceed."

"Hhmp You're a fool if that's what you think, Leomon. If I needed any more proof that you were being controlled, that would be it! How could you think so little of the rivalry that we've shared? The battles we've fought and all the battles we will fight in the future."

"For you there will be no more battles. Farewell!"

"That's what you think... but here's what I say. There IS gonna be more battles. There will be as many battles as there are days. Heh, you don't get it anymore do you? Leomon we're rivals and so long as that's the truth, I ain't ever going anywhere!"

Before his strength could fade completely, Ogremon raised his fist and launched a final Pummel Whack. One more, Leomon was totally unharmed. The lion's lips curled into a cold smile.

"You shouldn't smirk like that..."

"Why? Does it offend you?"

"No, you're just no good at it. Let a real virus Digimon show you how its done."

And then, with the agonized scream of splintering wood, the trees that Ogremon had been hitting fell. Leomon was fast; he started to run at the first sound of crashing timber and if Ogremon had knocked down only one or two trees that would have carried him to safety.

But Ogremon had hit as many as he could. Though most had only been weakened, he had hoped to bring down several with his final attack.

It worked.

A tree caught Leomon square in the back. He turned with a snarl of pain and sliced it in two. But more were falling now. Ogremon was firing weak blasts into them, trying to knock down as many as he could. Leomon leapt away, his knife whirled about him as he cut them to pieces. Logs and chunks of logs rained down around him. They didn't call him the beast king for nothing!

Seconds later, Leomon stood surrounded by chunks of wood.

But Ogremon was long gone.

Leomon roared. Realizing only too late that he had been distracted from his true prize.

But the hunt wasn't over yet. He was the King of the Beasts and his prey was in this forest.

"Ogremon... you will be mine." He growled softly.


End file.
